


Rumpled sheets

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Playful Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Steve doesn't want Tony to get off bed, dressed up Tony Stark, sexy steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Oh darling, but we can do so many things to rumple them more..."





	Rumpled sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risk_127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risk_127/gifts).



> I know my favourite girl is having a rough time, so I thought about trying to cheer her up and this came out after yesterday's conversation. 
> 
> So, Risk, this one is for you. Hope you enjoy it! ;)

When he woke up, the first word that came up at Tony's mind was "Beautiful".

Messy blond golden hair, long eyelashes and those sweet lips curled in a smile, Steve looked like a marble sculpture out of Michelangelo's workshop, lying naked on his bed.

Like an angel fallen down to earth, a Greek god visiting the mortal realm...

He didn't move for a while, just enjoying the heat of his skin against his own, the steady and strong beat of his rebellious and courageous heart, the soft panting of his breath; that made him remember of another type of soft pants with soft murmured "Tony's" "kiss me" or "I love you's"...

Shaking his head trying to keep his memories where he could contain them, Tony moved carefully out of bed, trying to not bother his still sleeping partner.

After a few minutes he succeeded, and went to the shower, naked and unbothered, aching in the correct places and a smile that his Honeybunch would define like "Steve induced smile"

Ending the shower quickly he draped a towel on his waist and looked at the hour. He had a reunion downstairs at eleven, so he better pick something to eat... It was going to end quite late.

Dressing with one of his tailored suits, and picking his favourite dark blue silk tie (a gift Rhodey had given him on his last birthday) he went again to the bedroom. Leaning against the frame of the door he allowed himself to enjoy the beautiful sight in front of him.

Steve hadn't even moved, sunshine making his hair look like golden threads and reflecting on the marks slowly fading off his body, reminder of their night together...

Carefully Tony leaned and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead...

Everything moved, and Tony ended with Steve over him, big hands pinning him down and his smile, mischievous and sultry making his mind stutter and heart leap.

"Looking good darling"  
"Thanks dear, but I have a reunion. If you keep this up Steve I'm going to be late" he tried to argue, knowing that it was a lost battle.  
"Since when do you care about being late darling?"

He was so close to him that his breath mingled with his, and Tony breathed heavily; the lingering smell of sex and something utterly Steve that drove him mad with need.

To hell with it.

Tony kisses him with the same passion he has for the things he loved. He lets his hands wander into Steve messy hair, and pills him closer enjoying the supersoldier hum. The other wanders through his naked chest never getting lower than his chest knowing that if he did, he was going to forget about his reunions, Pepper and the world.

When breath is a need for him, he moves again, not before buying softly his lower lip, smiling internally when he heard the hitch on his lover's breathing.

"Uhmmmmmmm... Good morning darling"  
"Morning to you too Steven. - he pecked him on the lips, kissing his smug smile.  
"I like you dressed up. You look truly edible"

Knowing he was a bit distracted, Tony made his move. With the strength gained after training with the team and on the armor, Tony bucked his hips on top of Steve

"Look who's talking" His lips said, ghosting over his ear "you look so alluring laying there between the sheets rumpled, and all I can think is about last night..."

Dark blue eyes full of desire and lust made contact with his own nearly dark ones, and Steve smiled, making him feel like he was a prey to hunt, even when he had "the upper hand".

Right?

"Oh darling, but we can do so many things to rumple them more..."

"Jarvis, cancel my reunions. Silent mode".

"Yes, Mister Stark"


End file.
